


Trick or Treat

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Kid!Lock, Spiders, prank, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to convince Sherlock to go trick or treating with him and they play a prank on Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

It was a week before Halloween and 5-year-old John Watson was trying to convince his best friend to go trick-or-treating with him. John was planning on dressing as a vampire, plastic fangs, slicked back hair, black cape and all. He didn't know what his friend, Sherlock Holmes, would want to go as, but surely he would dress as something.

"Come on, Sher," John coaxed, staring at Sherlock during lunch. Their desks were next to each other, so they talked a lot. "You'll have fun. You can dress up as someone else and run around getting candy."

"Sounds boring," Sherlock commented, eating his sandwich. "Why do I want to be someone else?"

"Do it for the candy," John said, emphasizing the candy. It was his favorite part of Halloween. His older sister Harry took him around the neighborhood every year. Sherlock rolled his shoulders and stared at John.

"I can get candy from Mycroft," Sherlock argued. "Why do we have to choose?"

"Choose? What do you mean?" John asked, sucking on the straw in his juicebox.

"Trick or treat," Sherlock explained, gesturing with his sandwich. "Why can't we do both?" He took another bite while John thought about that. Then, a mischievous grin crossed the shorter boy's face.

"We could do both," John said slowly as he worked through the idea. "What if we went to get candy with Harry and then spent the night at your house? We could trick Mycroft then." John giggled at the thought. He didn't really like Mycroft all that much. The older boy was very arrogant towards him.

"We could," Sherlock said excitedly. "You know, Mycroft's afraid of spiders."

"That's perfect!" John exclaimed. "My mom got me a bunch of plastic ones cause I like them. We could put them in his bed before he goes to sleep." Both boys laughed as they planned out their trick and Sherlock thought about what he was going to dress up as. The lunch hour ended and they went back to their studies, silly grins on their faces.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The week passed quickly and Halloween night rolled around. Since it was Saturday, John didn't have school and spent all day getting his costume perfect. His mother applied the fangs for him and slicked back his hair. John put on the black pants, white shirt and red and black cape and studied himself in the mirror.

"I look scary," he said to Mrs. Watson, grinning up at her. Mrs. Watson smiled back and looked up at Harry's steps on the stairs. The elder Watson had decided to dress as a zombie and the makeup was especially gruesome. She gave John a thumbs-up when she saw his costume.

"Great look, John," Harry said, studying her younger brother. He looked like the perfect little movie vampire. The doorbell ringing had her tilting her head in confusion and John smiling widely.

"Expecting someone?" Harry asked as John ran to open the door. Mycroft stood scowling on the step with Sherlock in front of him. When the elder Holmes saw that they were home, he nodded and turned to walk away. John pulled Sherlock into the house and looked at his costume.

The younger Holmes was dressed as a pirate. He had knee-length brown boots, black pants with a red sash, a white shirt and a tripoint hat. He was brandishing a plastic sword in one hand and a pillowcase in the other.

"I'm ready to go," Sherlock said, excitement stealing across his face. John nodded and submitted to the hug his mother folded both boys into.

"Be safe," Mrs. Watson said, releasing them and giving Harry a hug as well. The boys ran outside, their laughter leading Harry after them. They walked up and down the streets, ringing doorbells and holding their pillowcases out for candy.

The sun went down slowly and their candy bags filled with all sorts of different types of candy. John was excited that a few houses had been passing out quarters instead of candy. Finally, their feet hurting and their pillowcases heavy, they headed to Sherlock's house to spend the night.

Once they had eaten a quick dinner and changed into their pajamas, John and Sherlock spilled their candy out on the floor of Sherlock's room. They traded each other for their favorite things, John giving Sherlock all of his chocolate while Sherlock gave John all the bubble gum. They ate a few pieces while listening hard for Mycroft.

"Let's go," Sherlock said, after hearing Mycroft walk downstairs. "Let's put the spiders in his bed now." John nodded and finished packing the candy back into the pillowcases. He pulled the bag of plastic spiders out of his pocket and they snuck down the hall into Mycroft's room.

Stifling giggles, they scattered the spiders underneath Mycroft's blanket and pulled it back up on the bed. They hurried back to Sherlock's room as they heard Mycroft's steps on the stairs. Sherlock shut his door behind them as Mycroft started walking down the hallway, breathless with laughter.

The boys waited while Mycroft went into his room. Sherlock counted, knowing how long it normally took his older brother to change and get into bed. As he reached the number he was expecting Mycroft to be in bed by, a yell burst out throughout the house.

"SHERLOCK!" Mycroft's voice thundered. "Who put spiders in my bed?" John and Sherlock dissolved into giggles, sinking down to the floor supporting each other.

"Tricking and treating is great," Sherlock told John when he caught his breath.

"Told ya," John replied, throwing an arm over Sherlock's shoulders. "Next year, we'll do something different to scare Mycroft." Sherlock nodded and both boys climbed into their blankets to sleep. This Halloween was one they weren't going to forget.


End file.
